airways,jet planes, safe landings
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: Caroline leaves town and explores the world and runs into Klaus. Will they play nice or just kill each other? Will they finally admit how they feel?


AN: this is a one shot that I thought up after watching ep 3x20 after the decades dance. This will be the ONLY fic I write in this fandom, so be amused. No beta.

* * *

_"Perhaps one day, in a year or even a century, You'll show up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer. You mark my words. Small-town boy, small-town life, it won't be enough for you."_

Caroline looked out at the green fields of Wicklow Park, leaning forward on the stone bridge. She saw the tourists gathering on the bridge taking pictures. She tilted her head to the side and looked at how incredibly beautiful and windy it was there. So they filmed Braveheart there. She pictured Mel Gibson running around with a blue face and kilt. She heard girls giggling to themselves as they took pictures on the bridge. Apparently this bridge was a tourist attraction, even though it looked like all the other bridges in the park.

"Why is everyone on this bloody bridge?" a voice asked

Caroline turned her head to the side and saw him standing there. He looked exactly the same, then again being the original hybrid would do that. Never ageing, never growing old, never dying, unless there was a white oak dagger lying around.

"It was in a movie" Caroline responded

"And how do they know it's this bridge? It looks like all the other bridges"

"You've never seen the movie have you? Then again the last movie you saw was probably in black in white with no words"

"Is that so sweetheart?"

"Don't call me that"

"Still mad are we?"

"No, that's all ancient history"

"How long has it been?"

"Not long enough, sweetheart." Caroline answered mocking his accent.

"Well as lovely as this reunion was, I'm leaving this tourist trap. You look the same" he gazed at her with his intense eyes and turned away.

Caroline looked away and then back at him walking away. He still had that swagger in his walk. Caroline sighed and then walked in the opposite direction. She returned to her hotel room and filled out a few postcards that she was sending to her mom.

Caroline thought about her life in Mystic Falls and how she left after high school to go to college. She had switched majors so many times she didn't know what she was doing anymore. She ended up studying abroad in Europe for a year, and then ended up staying there. Being trapped in the body of a 17 year old meant she could easily pass as a exchange student and no one really bothered her much.

She didn't want to go back to Mystic Falls because there was so much drama there. Elena triangle drama. Bonnie witch drama. Alaric hunter/vampire drama. Tyler sire bond drama. Then again Tyler solved that problem on his own. He thought he had broken the bond but he didn't. Instead the distance between him and Klaus caused him to search for him. Tyler left to find Klaus, while Caroline bounced around Europe.

She'd always send her mom postcards when she was in a different country. She'd also send her souvenirs and other things as well. She knew she couldn't go back home for a while, considering that she wouldn't age and people would wonder.

Caroline grew bored of Europe and decided to explore another continent. Years passed, and she was exploring Asia. She ended up in northern Thailand during their lantern festival. She looked up at the sky that was filled with floating lanterns. She had never seen something so beautiful before, and she had traveled over most of the world. She watched as people let go of the lanterns and they floated up, lighting up the way.

A group of tourists waved her over to join them with the lanterns. She smiled and walked over. They had a few lanterns lit up and were waiting for the gas and heat to fill up the lantern.

"They say you make a wish or put all the negative things bothering you into the lantern and then when you let go, you watch it float away" the tourist said

"That's cool" Caroline said

The lantern started to fill up and they lifted their arms up a bit, as the light illuminated their faces. Caroline looked at the flame burning inside the lantern. What did she have to wish for? She wasn't sure anymore, she had traveled the world, she had unlimited time, she would be 17 forever. She decided that she would put him in the lantern and watch it float away. She closed her eyes and took all the confusing feelings she had over him into the lantern. She didn't want to be reminded of his words. Words that would haunt her. He did leave the next day, after some huge dramatic fight involving everyone. She never knew how much drama one town could have until she left. She sighed. She decided she would never think of him anymore. She wouldn't have him in her memories anymore. She would just let him go. She knew he wasn't good for her and she didn't want anymore drama in her life.

"Klaus" Caroline whispered

The group holding the lantern lifted their arms up and then let the lantern go. They watched it float up into the sky to join the others. Caroline smiled as she looked up at the sky.

"Bye lantern" Caroline said

She looked back down and saw other people releasing their lanterns. She walked through the crowd and as she watched a lantern being let go, she stopped. His face was there looking back at hers. And it seemed as if the world around them disappeared and time just stopped for them. She was glad she didn't have to breathe because she was sure she'd be unable to and probably suffocate. And here she just let him go and he was standing before her.

"Fancy seeing you here. Thought you were in Europe" he started to say

"That was awhile ago, sweetheart"

"Awe, did you miss me?" he said as he walked towards her

"Not really"

"Oh cmon love"

"Why are you here? Are you following me?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I try to come here every decade. Did you make your wish?"

"Yes, apparently it didn't come true"

"You used your wish on me? Have you been thinking of me?"

"Way to ruin a great night. Is there any place you haven't been?"

"Not really"

"Well I don't need you to show me the world, cause I've seen it! And I don't need you being all creepy showing up where I am, using your accent calling me love and sweetheart!"

"And do my romantic drawings still bother you?"

Caroline started hitting him on his arms and chest, but he just laughed. He finally managed to pull her closer and pull his arms around her, forcing her into his chest, holding her arms down.

"Cmon Caroline, why are you mad at me for? I left your quaint little town, let your Elena live happily ever after with her love triangle. I left you alone with your puppy Tyler. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"You just left"

"I told you I was the night before, it wasn't a surprise. And you seemed relieved that I was"

"You made all this effort to be the alpha male, to try to buy me and talk to me, and then you just leave. You didn't care you, you were just messing with my head," Caroline pushed him away and turned to leave

He grabbed onto her wrist to stop her.

"You rejected me, you pushed me away, you and your friends tried to kill me, repeatedly. And now you're mad at me because I left?"

"Was it just a game to you?"

"No"

"You may be an original whatever, but I am still angrier!" Caroline pulled her wrist free and her other arm swung to hit him. He grabbed her fist and stopped her.

"Stop making a scene!"

"I'm not making a scene!"

"Everyone's looking at us"

Caroline looked around and realized people were staring at them. She relaxed and pulled her hand back. Klaus straightened up and put his hand on her back leading her away. They walked farther away from the group and saw all the lanterns floating up to the sky.

"What is it that you want Caroline?"

"Nothing from you"

"Alright, good that we cleared that up"

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why'd you say you 'fancy' me when you didn't? Why'd you do it to me for?"

"I did, why is it so hard for you to believe?"

"Because you don't like people, you don't like anyone. You see people as mcpeople walking around, blood bags for you to drain. And you just messed with my head as part as your plan to-"

Klaus finally cut her off and kissed her. Caroline froze for a second before kissing him back. Her hands reached around his neck and pulled him closer.

"I've wanted to do that years" he said

"Why didn't you?"

"Because you said you were spoken for"

"I was, at the time. but now I'm not"

"You can be so infuriating"

"Right back at you"

Caroline felt his lips pressing on hers again. She didn't know how much time passed as they were standing there kissing. She did notice that the sun started to come up. She pulled away from him.

"We should go" Caroline said

"Come with me, let me show you what's out there"

"I've already seen most of it. And I didn't need you to show it to me. But I'd like you to come with me. The world's a lonely place"

"Alright love"

Caroline smiled and reached for his hand. She laced her fingers with his and they started walking.

* * *

"Is this really necessary love?" Klaus yelled as the wind and snow whipped him in the face

"Oh cmon! Aren't you some big bad original hybrid?" Caroline said as she climbed over the snow

The two walked through the snow and climbed over the hill. Being that they were vampires the snow didn't bother them. The wind however was annoying. They made it past the hill and saw the sight before them. It was a large gathering of penguins. They had come to mate and lay their eggs. Caroline had remembered the penguins when she watched the movie about them years ago.

"You said you've been everywhere!" Caroline said as she gazed upon the penguins

"I have been, but no one wants to come here!"

"But it's amazing, all these penguins"

Klaus put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"I only do these things because I love you, you know that" Klaus said as he kissed her forehead which was covered in snow.

"I know, but I thought it was because you 'fancy' me, sweetheart" Caroline answered

"I'll show you fancy" he grabbed her and rolled both of them down the snowy hill.

"What are you doing?" Caroline yelled out

They rolled down the hill laughing and holding onto each other. They landed at the bottom of the hill closer to the penguins. They sat up, covered in snow and looked at the penguins. Caroline squeezed his hand and smiled.

"Thanks for coming with me" Caroline said

"Anything for you love"

* * *

The bridge in Ireland was the bridge from PS. I love you. I went there while going through the park and wondering why there were so many people there taking pictures of a bridge. I was also in Thailand for the release of the lanterns which is really beautiful. I haven't been to Antarctica yet. Hope you were amused.


End file.
